wind
by Aoi no Kaze
Summary: saya gak bisa bikin summary, baca ja anak baru sangat butuh kritik. Cecrita abal geje dll. Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahannya.


WIND

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing : Sasusaku

Genre : romance

Warning : geje, abal, OOC, tdk sesuai dgn EYD

"Sasuke apa kau akan pergi?"tanya seorg gadis bermata emerald pada seorg lelaki bermata onyx yg berada disampingnya.

"Ya aku akan pergi, Sakura!"jawab lelaki bermata onyx yg bernama Sasuke itu pada gadis bermata emerald yg dipanggilnya Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi Sasuke."kata Sakura.

"Tapi aku harus pergi Sakura, ibuku di rawat di sana. Aku harus menemaninya di sana!"kata Sasuke sambil menatap emerald Sakura.

"Ta...tapi, mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi bagaimana dengan aku?"tanya Sakura sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku tdk inggin semua ini terjadi dan aku jga tdk ingin meninggalkan mu Sakura."jawab Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura dgn tangan kanannya.

"Kau boleh mencari penggantiku Sakura, jika itu bisa membuatmu senang, tapi aku akan selalu mengingat dan menjaga cintamu Sakura!"kata Sasuke sambil menatap emerald Sakura yg mulai memanas.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau menyuruhku mencari penggantimu Sasuke? kau...kau takkan pernah tergantikan di hatiku Sasuke."kata Sakura yg tak kuat menahan air matanya.

"Terimakasih Sakura, kau sudah mempercayakan cintamu pada ku."kata Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Sakura dan memeluk Sakura.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"tanya Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Entahlah aku tdk tau."kata Sasuke sambil menatap danau.

"Apa kau mau berjanji pada ku satu hal?"tanya Sakura.

"Apa itu?"tanya Sasuke. "Kau harus kembali."kata Sakura.

"Baiklah!"jawab Sasuke. "Janji."kata Sakura sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya.

"Janji."ucap Sasuke sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dgn jari kelingking Sakura.

"Hei apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kau mengatakannya?"tanya Sakura. "Hn"jawab Sasuke.

"Saat itu aku merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yg paling menyebalkan sedunia."kata Sakura yg langsung membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mencoba melihat wajah Sakura.

"Benarkah, tapi kau sangat mencintai orang yg menyebalkan sedunia ini'kan?"ucap Sasuke yg langsung membuat semburat merah di pipi Sakura.

FLASBACK

"hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..."tangis gadis berambut pink di pinggir danau, mata emeraldnya terlihat agak bengkak. "Bodoh...kau bodoh Sakura, kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini, padahal mereka semua sudah memperingatkanmu Sakura hiks...hiks..."kata Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Kau memang bodoh."kata seorang lelaki yg berada di belakang Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kesini Sasuke?"tanya Sakura dgn nada sinis.

"Entahlah, aku juga tdk tau."kata Sasuke seadanya sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Siapa yg menyuruhmu duduk di sini?"tanya Sakura dgn kesalnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kakiku lelah untuk berdiri."kata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa kesini?"tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku disuruh orang tuamu untuk mencarimu. Ini sudah malam orang tuamu pasti khawatir." kata Sasuke.

"Aku tdk peduli."kata Sakura. "Apa hanya karena 'dia' kau jadi seperti ini? kau terlihat lemah."kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau..."geram Sakura "Kau bilang apa?"tanya Sakura dgn nada marah.

"Kau lemah."jawab Sasuke yg langsung membuat wajah Sakura merah padam karena marah.

"Siapa yg kau bilang lemah hah?"tanya Sakura dgn sedikit berteriak.

"Ya kau, siapa lagi?"kata Sasuke dgn santainya sambil melihat langit yg penuh bintang.

"Bukannya kau yg lemah. Kau selalu kalah dgn ku'kan!"kata Sakura dgn sedikit tersenyum. "Tapi...kenapa kau sampai seperti ini hanya karena mayat hidup itu."kata Sasuke dgn berseringai.

"Namanya Sai."bentak Sakura,tapi kemudian dia langsung tertunduk. "Kau benar, aku memang lemah. Kenapa rasanya sakit? kenapa Sasuke?"tanya Sakura dan kembali menitikan air mata.

"Sudahlah...sekarang menangislah, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan kepala Sakura ke pundaknya.

Sakura'pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan dan memberikannya ke Sakura. "Sakura, bolehkah aku menempati tempat Sai yg ada di hatimu, aku berjanji akan menjaga, melindungi, dan menemanimu."kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura'pun menangis lagi setelah terhenti sebentar.

"Hei jangan menangis lagi."bujuk Sasuke sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura agar Sasuke dpt menatap emerald Sakura dgn onyxnya. "hiks...hiks...hiks..."Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil sesegukan. "Jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek jika menangis." kata Sasuke, kemudian Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan masih menangis. "Ma...maafkan aku...Sa...Sasuke,a...aku baru me...menyadari pe...perasaan ini!" kata Sakura disela-sela tangisannya.

"Aishiteru Sakura."kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura. "Aishiteru moo Sasuke."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Apakah kau sudah selesai menangis?kalau sudah akan aku antar pulang."tanya Sasuke. "Em..."jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk. Mereka'pun pergi ke rumah Sakura dgn menggunakan mobil Sasuke.

ENDFASHBACK

"Kenapa...kenapa kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Jika kau tidak bisa memegang perkataanmu?"tanya Sakura dgn air mata bercucuran. "Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjaga, melindungi, dan menemanimu Sakura. Aku tidak ingin melihat gadis yg sangat aku sayangi terluka dan bersedih."kta Sasuke.

"Tapi dgn cara seperti ini aku akan lebih terluka."kata Sakura. "Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak tahu jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ini memang salahku yg tak bisa memegang perkataanku Sakura."kata Sasuke. "Jika kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu, kau harus menepati janjimu untuk kembali...kembali bersama cintamu, aku akan menuggumu."kata Sakura sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Ya aku akan menepati janjiku. Kalau begitu tunggu aku sampai kembali."kata Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata Sakura.

Keesokan Harinya Di Bandara Konoha

"Sudahlah jangan menangis disini, memalukan."kata Sasuke. "Biar saja, aku tdk peduli."kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. "Aku akan kembali, jadi jaga kesehatanmu. Rajin-rajinlah periksa ke Dokter agar penyakit jantungmu tdk kambuh."kata Sasuke. "Ya... Pak Dokter!"kata Sakura sambil tertawa. "Kau itu...ingat baik-baik, aku tdk ingin kau sakit."kata Sasuke dgn nada khawatir.

"Iya. Jangan cemas Sasuke-kun."kata Sakura sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mereka'pun berciuman. Semua orang'pun yg disana hanya melihat sekilas lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi. "Sakura aku harus berangkat, ingat kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dgn baik ya!"kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau juga, dan titipkan salam pada ibumu."kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan karena Sasuke sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke'pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura demi permintaan ibunya yg ingin dirawat Sasuke di Eropa, tepatnya di Inggris.

3 Tahun Kemudian

Disebuah cafe ada dua orang gadis, yg satu berambut pink yg satu lagi berambut blond. "Hei Sakura lebih baik kau cari pacar lagi, ini sudah 3th, mau berapa lama lagi kau akan menunggunya?"tanya gadis berambut blond kpd temannya yg berambut pink bernama Sakura. "Aku tdk mau Ino, aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku akan menunggunya sampai aku mati."kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Tapi...waktumu hanya tinggal 1 minggu Sakura. Ingat kata Dokter."kata Ino. "Ya aku inggat Ino, tapi aku tdk akan mengingkari jajiku."kata Sakura. "Apa kau yakin, jika Sasuke disana akan menepati janjinya dan masih mengingatmu?"tanya Ino. "Aku yakin."jawab Sakura yg langsung pergi dari cafe itu.

Sakura pergi menuju Danau, tempat mereka(Sasuke & Sakura) untuk menenangkan pikiran, dia duduk sambil memandang langit. "Sasuke maafkan aku, aku tdk dpt menjaga kesehatanku yg mengakibatkan hidupku hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi."kata Sakura entah pada siapa. Emeraldnya berkaca-kaca dan terlihat redup. "Aku takut...aku takut tdk bisa bertemu dgn mu untuk yg terakhir kali dan menepati janji kita."kata Sakura lagi.

Di Tempat Sasuke

"Bu...bolehkah aku pulang ke Jepang?"tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto ibunya. "Ya...pulanglah. Ibu sudah sehat berkat kau Sasuke, sekarang kau pergilah temui Sakura."kata Mikoto. "Baiklah bu. Besok aku akan berangkat."kata Sasuke.

Keesokan Harinya

"Bu jaga kesehatanmu dgn baik. Ibu belum sembuh total."kata Sasuke. "Ya, Pak Dokter."kata Mikoto. Sasuke'pun pergi menuju bandara. Ibunya tdk bisa mengantar.

Diperjalanan

Saseke POV

'Sakura aku sangat rindu padamu. Apa kau juga rindu padaku? semoga kau masih ingat dgn janji kita. Aku selalu mengingatnya. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, tunggu aku.'

End Sasuke POV

Sasuke'pun sampai di bandara. Senyum kecil'pun terukir di bibirnya, hingga dia naik pesawat. Saat pesawat yg ditumpangi Sasuke sudah lepas landas dan dalam perjalanan menuju konoha, pesawat itu tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Aaaaaaaaaa...pesawat ini jatuh."teriak salah satu penumpang pesawat itu. "Kita semua akan mati."kata penumpang yg lain.

"Oh tidak, aku harus hidup...aku harus bertahan untuk janjiku pada Sakura."gumam Sasuke dgn cemas. Dan akhirnya pesawat yg ditumpangi Sasuke jatuh ke laut. "Sakura maafka aku."gumam Sasuke, saat pesawat yg ditumpanginya jatuh dan meledak.

3 Hari Kemudian

"Sakura."panggil Ino saat mereka tdk sengaja bertemu di jalan. "Oh...Ino!"kata Sakura. "Kau sedang apa?"tanya Ino. "Hanya berjalan-jalan."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tdk gatal.

"Kau tdk beristirahat?"tanya Ino lagi sambl berkacak pinggang. "Em...oh ayolah Ino, aku hanya ingin menikmati hari-hariku, siapa tau aku mati sekarang?"jelas Sakura. "Hei jangan bicara seperti itu."kata Ino. "Ino aku mau pergi dulu ya, Daaa!"kata Sakura sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan pada Ino. "Dasar, tdk berubah."kata Ino entah pada siapa.

Sakura POV

Aku terus berlari, menuju Danau tempat aku dan Sasuke selalu bersama. Hingga aku sampai di Danau itu, saat matahari hampir tenggelam. Memang sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore. Aku melihat sosok yg familiar di bangku yg biasa aku dan Sasuke duduk. Rambut yg bergaya seperti bokong ayam itu sangat aku kenal, itu...itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke."kataku sambil terus mendekat pada sosok itu, orang itu'pun menengokkan kepalanya dan benar saja itu Sasuke.

"Sakura."ucapnya lembut, air mataku sudah tak sanggup aku tahan, hingga membasahi pipiku. Aku berlari menuju Sasuke yg sudah berdiri dan menatapku. Kupeluk dgn erat badannya dan tak ingin aku lepaskan. Aku'pun terus menangis di dalam dada bidangnya.

"Sa...hiks...Sasuke-kun."kataku sambil terisak. "Ya, aku ada di sini Sakura."katanya dgn lembut sambil membelai rambut pink ku. Aku'pun mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap mata onyxnya, begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Jangan menangis."katanya sambil menghapus air mataku dan tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya sambil terisak. "Aku telah menepati janjiku, apa kau memaafkanku?"tanya Sasuke dgn nada menggoda. "Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, saat kau berjanji dulu."kataku yg dpt mengendalikan isak tangisku.

"Bagaimana dgn keadaanmu?"tanya Sasuke lagi, aku'pun terdiam dan tertunduk. Tangan kekarnya memegang daguku hingga mata kami bertemu. "Apakah separah itu?"tanyanya lagi, seolah tau dgn keadaanku. Matanya memancarkan kecemasan.

"Maafkan aku."ucapku dgn lirih. "Ini semua bukan salahmu, ini sudah ditakdirkan dan takkan ada yg bisa mengubahnya."kata Sasuke sambil mengecup singkat bibirku, rasanya sangat dingin. Aku dan Sasuke'pun duduk di bangku.

"Rasanya aku sudah tdk kuat menahan rasa sakit ini Sasuke-kun."kataku dgn lirih dan bersandar dibahunya, dia'pun melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggangku. "Tenanglah Sakura, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, sekarang tidurlah, aku tdk akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."katanya dgn lembut, aku'pun mulai terlelap.

Didalam mimpi, aku melihat Sasuke di tengah padang bunga dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk menghampirinya. Aku'pun berlari dan memeluknya. "Kau suka tempat ini Sakura?"tanya Sasuke padaku. "Ya, aku sangat menyukainya."kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. "Kalau begitu kita akan tinggal disini Sakura, apa kau mau?"tanyanya lagi. "Ya"jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku'pun bersenang-senang dipadang bunga ini bersama Sasuke, sudah tak ada rasa sakit, sedih, takut, dan cemas. Rasanya semua itu telah diterbangkan oleh angin yg bertiup kencang.

End Sakura POV

Keesokan Harinya

Ino terkejut dgn berita yg ia dengar. Bahwa Sakura meninggal. "Bukankah waktumu masih 4 hari lagi Sakura?"gumam Ino, matanya mulai memanas. "Kenapa kau begitu cepat pergi."teriak Ino.

FIN

Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman saya di SMP MA'ARIF terutama kelas 9A yg gokil abis. Terutama untuk Nucky yg telah memberi tau tentang FFN, Ran, dan Ayu yg telah membantu saya mengetik fic ini.

Ini fic pertama saya jadi, jika banyak salahnya mohon dimaklumi. ^.^

Mohon kritik, saran, flame juga boleh. ^o^


End file.
